1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device displaying three-dimensional images.
2. Description of the Related Art
The market for 3D display devices are growing. Displaying a 3D image can be achieved by artificially creating, with a display device, difference between retinal images of both eyes (binocular parallax) which may occur when the viewer sees a stereoscopic object with both eyes. Three-dimensional (3D) display devices using such binocular parallax are going commercial with a variety of display methods which have been developed therefor. Among such display devices, small-sized display devices such as personal digital assistants or portable game consoles use mainly a direct-view-type display method using an optical system such as a parallax barrier, a lenticular lens, and a microlens array.
By the way, as in a two-dimensional liquid crystal display device, in a 3D liquid crystal display device, the power consumption of a light supply portion such as a backlight or a front light powerfully affects the power consumption of the whole liquid crystal display device. Particularly in a portable electronic appliance having difficulty receiving power constantly, such as a personal digital assistant or a portable game console, the light supply portion preferably has low power consumption because the lower the power consumption of the light supply portion, the longer the continuous operating time. An effective way of reducing the power consumption of the light supply portion is a field-sequential method (an FS method). The FS method is a driving method for displaying a color image by sequentially lighting a plurality of light sources having different hues. The FS method does not require the use of a color filter, reducing the loss of the light inside a panel. This can increase the use efficiency of the light from the light supply portion and reduce the power consumption of the whole liquid crystal display device. With the FS method, one pixel can display images corresponding to given colors, so that a high-definition image can be achieved.
Patent Document 1 discloses a technique to display a 3D image by a parallax barrier with which a right-eye image enters the right eye and a left-eye image enters the left eye. Patent Document 2 discloses a liquid crystal display device using the FS method, which is capable of displaying 3D images.
[Reference]
[Patent Document]
    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Patent Application No. H8-036145    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2003-259395